User talk:Mvek
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 22:38, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Pioneer 10 I removed the comment because it should be located at the Pioneer 10 article, not because it lacked a link to the article. --31dot 23:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thx for raction, but I don't understand your motivation for this. Why should anybody look at Pioneer 10 article if he is interested in the episode info? There has to be some reason, why anyone should look there, so short (and I have shortened it a bit) note with link is in my opinion right solution. In other words, what is bad to have this note in the episode Background info? Is it speculation? Well might be, but this reference seem obvious, even though we have no proof of this intention. Is it related to this specific episode? Yes. It even explains a joke, which is not undestandable for someone, who does not know about these space programs. But I would like to knwo your reason. --Mvek 17:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) First, we don't know for certain that it was anything more than a coincidence, unless you have documentation of that from Trek staff that I am not aware of. Posting it as Background information indicates that we know for a fact the writers were attempting to reference what you describe. But leaving that aside- the episode articles are not intended to list all information about things found in the episode- that's why we have articles about the things from episodes. Otherwise, this wiki would only be made up of massively long articles about the episodes/films. That's why I suggested mentioning it on the Pioneer 10 article. If you have documentation like I described above, then it would be valid Background information for the episode article.--31dot 18:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, then I think it would be best to add the dialogue into Memorable Quotes: "You're still searching for that ship? What's it called... Pioneer?" "Uh, Voyager." - Reg Barclay and Doctor Zimmerman (of course properly formatted) Would this be ok to you? If yes, I do it. --Mvek 18:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sounds OK to me.--31dot 18:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, thx for discussion. And if you often checks these things, please, look at episodes of VOY from the 7th season, especially The Void and Workforce, there are I think much more "coincidentally seeming" notes about the presence of some name in ST VOY and Babylon 5 or Star Wars. --Mvek 18:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I try to keep an eye out for those kind of things- though if the comparison was made by Trek staff, they're OK.--31dot 19:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC)